


Distraction

by HazelBite



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed keeps distracting Russell from his work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #23: candy.

_Click, clack, click._

Russell clenches his hand into a fist and grinds his teeth together.

_Crunch, slurp._

He presses a little too hard with his pencil, leaving a large smudge on his notes as the tip breaks. He bends over, furiously erasing it while trying to ignore the loud noises coming from across the desk.

_Slurp, clack._

He blows his hair out of his eyes, looking up with a glare.

Ed is sitting opposite him, feet on the desk, dirty boots making a mess of his neatly stacked papers.

"Do you have to do that?" Russell asks, barely containing his frustration.

"Do what?" Ed says with another loud crunch. His attempt at an innocent grin doesn't fool Russell in the least. He lets out a sigh, putting aside his pencil and closing his notebook.

"I'm in the middle of a project and you're distracting me."

"You're too wound up," he replies, shrugging and clacking the piece candy against his teeth again.

Russell is pretty sure he won't get any work done at this rate. He shakes his head before glancing across at Ed once more, thinking.

There is no way Ed will stop bothering him, unless...

A smirk forms on Russell's face and he stands abruptly.

Ed looks up at the sudden movement but makes no other motion as Russell skirts the desk to come and stand in front of him.

Russell doesn't say anything as he towers over Ed, barely even pausing before bending down and kissing him. It's soft at first until Russell slips his tongue across Ed's lips, forcing them apart. Their tongues tangle together and their breath mingles.

Ed reaches up to pull Russell in closer but the taller boy backs away smoothly, a triumphant look on his face.

Russell bites into the piece of candy with a loud crunch as Ed stares, stunned, feet still on the desk, wondering how in the world Russell stole his candy without his noticing.

"Damn you, Tringham," he says finally, slumping into his chair, arms crossed.

Russell sinks into his chair looking pleased with himself as he finds a new pencil, opening his notebook to the marked page. But before he can even write two lines, the blessed silence is once again disrupted.

_Crinkle, crinkle._

Russell attempts to ignore it.

_Crinkle. Slurp, clack, clack._

He slams his pencil down, looking up and preparing to tell Ed off.

Ed quirks an eyebrow and Russell can clearly see the invitation.

He pauses.

If he isn't going to get any wok done that day, Russell reasons, he might as well spend his time in another productive manner.

The books can wait.


End file.
